


Good kitty

by Limeyunho



Category: ATEEZ, Atiny
Genre: :), ATEEZ - Freeform, ATEEZ smut, BIG OOF, F/M, Mommy Kink, San is your little needy kitty, Sub!San, dom!reader, hella sub san, hohoooo mommy kink yeah, very very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limeyunho/pseuds/Limeyunho
Summary: I don’t even know how to describe this, but basically San is a kitten hybrid and he is needy, his owner (you) decides to satisfy his needs.





	Good kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo friends. Let me know if this is wack or nah. It probably is. Whatever, I enjoyed writing it. I actually had a dream about this...

“You’re back!!”  
San screamed as he ran towards you. San was a very cheerful kitty, which was odd. Cats are usually distant, independent, but he was an exception. Every day when you came home from work San would jump around and hug you tightly, like right now. He might’ve been a kitty but his personality was very dog-like.  
“Yes, Sanie, I’m back. Can you let me go now?” you asked as his arms were still wrapped around your body. As you changed into comfy clothes and finally laid on the couch to take a nap, you noticed that San had been following you around like a shadow. Clingier than usual. You shifted on the couch and patted on the blanket, asking the kitty to come cuddle with you. San didn’t hesitate and stayed on the couch with you, but he was acting different. He would usually talk about his day and how much he missed you, or he would ask you if he could eat a snack, but today he was quiet, laying next to you with his back facing you.  
You felt so sleepy, but knowing that San was acting weird just couldn’t make you fall asleep, so you decided to take the matter in your own hands. You gently started rubbing his back, which made him purr, then you moved up to his neck, and up again until your hands were caressing his fluffy ears. You could tell he was enjoying it by his purrs and how his tail moved around under the blanket, but he still felt distant.  
“Sanie, are you okay? Have you eaten?”  
He turned around so now you were face to face with him, but he wasn’t making eye contact. His voice came out shy and quieter than usual “I have, I’m okay~”  
You didn’t believe him one bit, you knew your kitten. You raised his chin with your hand “look at mommy” he obeyed, because he wanted to be a good boy for you “tell mommy what’s wrong” your hand caressed his cheek as he struggled to find the words to explain what he was feeling, no words came out of him mouth, though. His face became a bright shade of pink as he took your hand from his cheek and guided it under the blanket.  
You knew this was going to happen someday, you adopted San not too long ago and you weren’t sure if he was ever going to develop feelings for you or not. Either way, you were ready to love and take care of him unconditionally. What you didn’t expect was to feel his boner, the only thing separating your hand from his dick was the thin fabric of his sweatpants.  
What the fuck. What were you supposed to say? What were you supposed to do? Fortunately, San broke the uncomfortable silence.  
“i- i want mommy to make me feel good”  
How cute, you thought. You became less tensed up when you understood that he knew what he was doing, he knew what he wanted, he was just shy about it. You started rubbing the spot he placed your hand on, his breath hitched as he lightly squeezed your wrist. You pulled his pants down, revealing his dick that was desperate to be touched and started playing with the sticky precum that was leaking from the tip. By the time you were slowly pumping his dick he was already panting, that’s how desperate and sensitive he was.  
“Does this feel good baby? Do you want more?”  
He nodded, lips slightly parted as sweat started to form on his forehead “y-yes, please”  
You hummed in approval as you sat up and started pumping his cock faster, only to slow down again and start sucking on the tip, taking a bit more of his cock in your mouth each time you bobbed your head.  
“Stop!” he suddenly blurted out “I want to make mommy feel good too...”  
You smiled as you watched his already fucked out expression “okay honey, come here then” you took your shirt and bra off, leaving your breasts exposed and San basically drooling “play with them” you encouraged him. He cupped them with his hands and sucked on one of your nipples, then on the other. He stopped for a few seconds and he just stood there, staring at your tits in awe.  
“You okay honey?” you asked in a rather ironic tone. Took him a while to realize that you were taking to him, he was too busy looking at your nipples like they were a piece of cake. He looked at you, looked back down at your nipples then bit his lip “y-yeah...can i?” he said as he tugged at the waistband of your pants. You giggled and took both your pants and panties off, letting the cold air hit your core. As you spread your legs, San wasted no time and tasted it, licking it, sucking it, whatever, he was experimenting. It tasted almost addicting, so sweet, he couldn’t get enough. As you came, your legs shook in pleasure and you gently pushed San away with your leg, who seemed to be kinda sad that he couldn’t taste you a bit longer.  
“Lay down” you said, kind of out of breath from your orgasm but still incredibly horny. San did what you asked him to do and laid on his back as you climbed on top of him and aligned his dick to your entrance. You slowly pushed down and let him stretch you out, and only started to move when he placed his hands on your hips as a sign that he was ready.  
Your hips bounced up and down as he watched you with half lidded eyes, his whines were so pretty and became more chaotic every time you sped up.  
There was a particular roll of your hips that made his back arch in pleasure “c-close...” was the only thing he could mutter our before lots of tiny little gasps came out of his lips.  
“Come for me baby” you said as you tried your best to give him as much pleasure as you could, rubbing one of his nipples with your fingers.  
San’s back arched one more time and he squeezed his eyes shut, mouth open in ecstasy as he came inside you. His hands were desperately gripping on your hips as his orgasm washed over him, making him let out the prettiest moans you ever heard.  
Once he came down from his high, you plopped beside him, breathless.  
“What do we say?” you managed to say as you tried to catch your breath.  
“Thank you, mommy”


End file.
